


Stay With Me

by Jonrya4Life



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Gen, Incest, R plus L equals J, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonrya4Life/pseuds/Jonrya4Life
Summary: This is a Jonrya fic that takes place after the war for the others. This will have more ship canon than book canon for the plain fact that it is simpler and that I have less stuff to get straight. This happens after the war with the others and it follows the quote from the show even though I prefer the one from the books. “You will marry a high lord and rule his castle.” Every word of it will be followed.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first-time writing fanfic. I’ve read a lot of Jonrya stuff because that’s my only ship that I really care about in the books/show. I really wish that D&D have done more with the pairing as it carries so much weight in the books. I hope that there is more of it in episode six but it’s really not looking like Jon will get back to Winterfell this season and I will probably shut down and hide under my covers for a few months if that happens. I will also be mad at generally everything in protest. But anyway, I hate the Gendry/Arya ship and the Jon/Sansa ship with a fiery passion. I apologize for telling you my life story but get used to it. I will do this before every piece I write. Also, the Arya in the story is very distraught and if she seems a little out of character, that is why.

(A few months before)

“Jon, don’t die, you don’t die,” Arya said with angst. Jon had been brutally mauled and beaten during the final battle with the Others. He had been held with an ice sword to his neck by the Night King, before he exerted what strength he had remaining to pull the Valyrian dagger from his belt and stab the Night King in the heart before falling to the ground in a pool of blood from his stab wound. _At least I can take some pride. I insisted on him taking that dagger before the battle,_ Arya thought sullenly. And then there was Gendry. He was assigned Jon’s bodyguard in the fight but he stupidly left his side when he saw four wights surrounding Arya. He rushed to save her instead of staying by the side of Jon and helping him fight the Night King instead leaving him to fight the most powerful creature on Westeros himself. _Like I can’t handle four fucking wights._ Arya had changed as a person since she had left for King’s Landing.  She didn’t care what others thought of her and swore freely now that her parents were dead and no mentor was around to scold her. Arya had not left Jon’s side since he had been flown to Winterfell by Daenerys on Drogon. The news that Jon wasn’t her brother had hit her right in the heart. He was in fact a legitimate Targaryen and rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Of course, he had known before the battle and he withheld it from Arya to make sure she didn’t become emotionally unstable before the battle. It still shocked Arya though a small part of her was glad, and an even smaller part felt guilty that she felt glad.

 

(Present Time)

 

Jon had still not awoken from his coma. Arya had not yet left his side. The Maester of Winterfell Samwell Tarly had convinced Queen Daenerys and the interim Lady of Winterfell Sansa to let Jon be moved from the safety of the Maester’s room to the lord’s bedroom where there was enough room for Arya to eat and sleep and not live her life on a chair. Arya looked up from her seat on her bedside as Maester Sam entered the room. “My Lady Arya, I just wanted to tell you-“ Sam stumbled over his words. “Spit it out,” Arya nearly shouted. “…That Jon will most likely never open his eyes again,” Sam finished. Arya quickly left her seat and slammed the door after Sam hurried out.

“Jon, no,” she said as tears welled in her eyes. Ghost pawed the floor in the corner of the room. “You deserve some fresh air again, boy,” Arya said to Ghost with a softness in her voice that had not been hear since Jon was hurt. Ghost, like her had stayed by Jon’s side, even though he had made it clear he was also there for Arya. Arya had lost Nymeria during the battle. She had been killed by a White Walker and was brought back by the Night King. Arya was forced to kill the wight version of Nymeria.

Arya opened the door for Ghost and she guided him out. Arya went back to lay down in her bed to end the day’s suffering. As she approached her bed she stopped abruptly. She changed her course for the lord’s bed. She drew back the furs and slipped in, next to Jon. “I love you, brother,” Arya said as she stroked his face and mussed his hair, like he did when she was young. She closed her eyes and traced his scars, on his face, his chest, and the one on his abdomen. Arya knew the location of each one by heart. “Come back to me Jon,” she whispered as she always did before fell into slumber. Arya draped her arm over him and drifted into a deep sleep. In the dead of night, Arya was awoken by a voice she had yearned to hear for months. “Arya?” she heard Jon say inquisitively. "Jon! Don't you dare ever leave me again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Sorry for it being short. I couldn’t really find a way to continue this chapter after the ending. This will be a multiple part series. I’m a fastish writer so I should update often. This is my first time writing fic as I explained above. Kudos and comments are appreciated and I would love to receive some constructive criticism as well.


End file.
